Flowers Will Bloom Again
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: A tiny one shot set in S1 EP19. Raina-centric with mentions of Lincoln, Gordon, and Skye


Disclaimer: Agents of Shield is the property of ABC and Marvel Comics. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

A whimper disturbed the silence of the night. Limbs thrashed against the covers trapping them. The silence was restored for a moment only to be broken again by incoherent guttural cries.

Raina was a helpless bystander as she watched events unfold before her. Short vignettes flashed through her mind; one scene chasing another. The most terrifying involved Lincoln. Lincoln trapped in a dark room. Lincoln strapped to a table with a surgical scalpel poised above his bare chest. As the knife descended into his flesh, she gasped and woke up. She sprung upright in bed, panting as she struggled for air. Tiny sweat droplets dotted her chest.

She concentrated on breathing and assuring herself that she was still in her bed at Afterlife. She had trouble separating reality from her dreams and didn't immediately respond to a voice speaking to her out of the darkness.

It was Jiaying, and her first thought was that the woman was spying on her. The leader tried to reassure her that she wasn't, but Raina didn't trust her. Their conversation was cut short by a commotion outside.

After Jaiyang's abrupt departure, Raina, careful not to cut herself on her thorns, drew her knees up to her chest. The barbs were strong and healthy now, capable of piercing most materials, certainly flesh. Lincoln's ointment had helped them.

Lincoln! Lincoln must be saved. Skye could, would do it. She had to make sure that happened. Once again she was struck by the injustice of it all. She had wanted to become the beautiful blue celestial being of her grandmother's stories. Instead, she had transformed into a creature with horns that hurt her, and a body that felt like it had gravel inside. And Skye, who had wanted nothing to do with this, was still beautiful with powers that Raina envied.

She kicked back the covers and dressed herself in her cloak. Her impetuous rush outside was stopped by the bright sunlight she had hidden from since her arrival. She blinked rapidly unable to see. She adjusted her hood, but only enough to shade her eyes. Let them see her as she was.

She searched the compound for the ones she sought. Her appearance resulted in sudden starts and startled glances as people saw her for the first time. She noticed, but paid no attention, as people stared and then carefully moved their gaze up or down or to the side; anywhere but at her.

She strode until she found them. Gordon and the hated Skye were arguing. She abruptly slowed her headlong rush and casually moved towards them. She stopped close letting them stumble across her. As Raina expected, Skye's voice and crossed arms betrayed the girl's disbelief and distrust of the vision of Lincoln's rescue.

Raina silently snorted. Well, the distrust was mutual, but she had to manipulate Skye to her will. She stood immobile as she thought about the best way to accomplish this. She silently berated herself. She might no longer be as beautiful as the flowers she loved, but she had lost none of her powers of persuasion. She still had her cunning. She carefully weighed the various visions and chose the one that would shock Skye into believing her.

She, eyes momentarily downcast, agreed with Skye artfully speaking as if doubting herself. She mentioned Coulson and Ward working together. Skye's shocked face told Raina she had chosen to reveal the correct scenario.

Only by a quick, slight upward tilt of her lips did she betray her satisfaction. She allowed Skye to take over.

The black cloud of depression and shock enveloping her was beginning to lighten. She was reclaiming herself. She had always known how to manipulate. She intervened only when Gordon objected. She knew that the man who had called her beautiful would smart under her scorn. She disdainfully derided Gordon asking him if he needed permission to rescue a friend. When she added that he would not be delivering Skye anywhere near Hydra, she could see the reluctance on Gordon's face slowly change to acceptance. She triumphantly watched as Skye and Gordon turned as one to walk to a remote area of Afterlife.

She had done it. Lincoln would be rescued. He would be damaged, but alive. She didn't want to think about why it was so important to her that he live. She was content that he would. She had played a part in what would come. She was no longer just a bystander. She was a participant again. She stood thinking, flexing her black claws while her yellow eyes lost focus.

She casually approached a group of Inhumans in waiting. They were curious about her, and she used their interest to insert herself into the conversation. Another person joined the group. Before long, she had artfully turned the discussion in the direction she wanted. She used her blackened hands to gesture and fixed each in turn with her mesmerizing yellow eyes. She planted ideas the way one planted flower seeds. She would nurture them and over time they would sprout and eventually blossom. And the way would be paved for her.

~ FIN ~


End file.
